


Ants ugh...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh balks at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ants ugh...

Calleigh cringed as she walked up to the crime scene. Their victim was laying in the middle of a red ant nest and was no covered in ants. She stopped, refusing to go any further.

"Calleigh?" Horatio questioned when she came to a halt next to him and refused to go any further.

"I can't do it. I'm not working this scene," she stated. She faced her phobia once before but while she'd been brave then it had done nothing to cure her in fact, it almost made it worse. She'd been able to feel the ants crawling over her for days. Rubbing her bare arms she started to back up.

"Whoa..." Eric said when she backed into him. "I heard and came to swap you scenes."

"Thank you," Calleigh called as she took the paper from Eric's hand and almost ran from the scene. He was the only one who really understood


End file.
